


9/10ths of the Law (Podfic)

by melthedestroyer, tsukinofaerii



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon!Stiles, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melthedestroyer/pseuds/melthedestroyer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles discovers the hazards of growing up a real boy when, at heart, he’s not a real boy at all. (A Podfic of tsukinofaerii's fanfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	9/10ths of the Law (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [9/10ths of the Law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/484049) by [tsukinofaerii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii). 



**Download link** : http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?z6o92fps8c797e7

**Title** : 9/10ths of the Law

**Author** : tsukinofaerii

**Reader** : melthedestroyer

**Fandom** : Teen Wolf

**Pairing** : Stiles/Derek

**Length** : ~43min

**File** : 19.5MB (mp3)

**Original Text** : http://archiveofourown.org/works/484049

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first attempts at podficcing, and this is also one of my favorite fics in the Teen Wolf fandom. 
> 
> Constructive criticism & suggestions are welcome and asked for!
> 
> And for those podficcers who would like to help a newbie out, I also have a 1st draft version recording here: http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?5p7jiggc1gohg2a


End file.
